Bittersweet Emotion
by Bonnietta
Summary: What happens when Marron finds out she can't have to man she loves (Trunks). This is my first songfic. So pleas read and review.


  
  
Disclaimer: Once again I don't own Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT. I also don't own the song "Emotion" by Destiny's Child. Now, this fanfic is about what Marron is feeling when she finds out she can't have the one she loves, I guess you can say it's Marron's POV. This is my first songfic and I hope you guys like it   
  
  
Bittersweet Emotion  
By Bonnietta  
  
It's over and done  
But the heartache  
Lives on inside  
And who's the one  
You're clinging to  
Instead of me tonight?  
  
Marron sat alone in her bed. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. It had been one week, yes... one week since he had told her the heartbreaking news. Trunks was getting married. He was to be wed with some rich girl named Konoke. At first Marron thought it was to keep family ties with other companies, but as Trunks babbled on about what to him seemed good news, Marron slowly realized that he was in love.  
  
"How could he...we been through so much together. I thought I was the one he wanted, where did I go wrong" Marron said to herself.  
  
And where are you now,  
Now that I need you?  
Tears on my pillow  
Wherever you go  
I'll cry me a river  
That leads to your ocean  
You never see me fall apart  
  
She got up and grabbed her jacket. Bra invited her over for "cake and candy" and she didn't want to be late. Marron had a car, but she decided to take her time. A walk will be nice Marron thought to her self. I need some time to clear my mind, I can't sulk around the house forever...I need some fresh air, and when I'm ready I'll tell Trunks how I feel. Marron walked out of her apartment and headed for the metropolitan area of the city...where Capsule corp. is located.   
  
In the words  
Of a broken heart  
It's just emotions  
Taking me over  
Tied up in sorrow,  
Lost in my soul  
But if you don't come back  
Come home to me, darling...  
  
  
The city was busy, the stores had customers running in and out of them...there was heavy traffic...sidewalks were full of people. Nothing unusual. This gave Marron a boost of confidence. She walked up to the gigantic house and sighed. She walked further up to the door and read the big red letters on the door. They read "Capsule Corporation." Marron lifted up her finger and rang the doorbell.   
  
Don't you know that  
There'll be nobody  
Left in this world  
To hold me tight  
Don't you know nobody  
Left in this world  
To kiss goodnight  
  
The door swung open and Bra jumped out.   
  
"Konnichiwa Marron-Chan, I'm glad you decided to come" Bra said as she hugged her friend.   
  
Marron laughed softly. Bra grabbed Marron by the arm and pulled her into the house. All of her friends were there. She saw Goten sitting on the living room floor eating, Pan was dancing, Trunks was lounging in a recliner, and Bra was...kissing Juunanagou??? Marron made a confused face.   
  
"Um...Bra can I talk to you" Marron said from across the room  
  
"Okay"  
  
Marron went to a more private place in the room to talk to Bra. When she was sure she was far enough from the others...  
  
"Bra what are you up too"  
  
"What do you mean Marron-Chan"  
  
Marron pointed to Juunanagou. Bra blushed.  
  
"Oh....um...well" Bra stammered   
  
"Spit it out"  
  
"Ok!"  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Were together!"  
  
"What...you and my Ojisan"  
  
"Yep, aren't you happy for us?"  
  
"Yeah Bra, Congratulations"   
  
Marron felt a weight drop on her. She couldn't bare not being with the man she loved, but now all her friends had somebody...even her uncle. Who she thought was going to be lonely for the rest of his eternal life. Marron fought back the tears that were threatening to escape from her eyes. She choked back a sob and walked slowly over to the couch. Bra followed.  
  
I'm there at your side,  
I'm part of all the  
Things you are  
But you've got a  
Part of someone else  
You've got to find  
Your shining star  
  
..::Later the evening::..  
  
There was a wide variety of Candy and Cakes to choose from. Not to mention, there was loads of ice cream soda and other goodies to eat. Music blared from the stereo. There was lots of laughing and joking around. Goten told his usual round of jokes and funny stories. Marron did her best to sound happy. She seemed to be playing off her sorrow very well. She heard her favorite song emit from the speakers. It was the song "Lover boy" by Mariah Carey.   
  
"C'mon everybody...lets dance!" Bra said as she turned up the music.  
  
"Hey Marron... wanna dance?"  
  
Marron looked up and saw those sapphire eyes...the same eyes that captured her heart.  
  
"Hello...earth to Marron...Do you want to dance with me" Trunks asked  
  
"Um...sure"  
  
Trunks took one of Marron's hands and lead her out to the center of the floor.   
  
And where are you now,  
Now that I need you?  
Tears on my pillow  
Wherever you go  
I'll cry me a river  
That leads to your ocean  
You never see me fall apart...  
  
Trunks took her in his arms and started to move. Marron started to get a giddy feeling. It was like a dream...a dream she wished that will go on forever. They had danced together many times before, but to Marron this felt like the first time. She blushed as he dipped her. No matter how badly Marron wanted this to go on...she knew it was going to end. She decided to savior the moment.   
  
"Wow...That was fun" Bra laughed.   
  
"Ok...I would like to make a toast..." Goten said as he put a can of soda in the air.  
  
Every grabbed a can of soda and sat around Goten.   
  
"As I was saying" Goten continued  
  
"I would like to make a toast to my best friend...Trunks...and his lucky girl...Konoke, I hope you two have a happy marriage"   
  
Marron couldn't take it much longer. She felt like she was going to fall apart. It was now or never!   
  
"I also have something to say" Marron said as she stood up so that she got everybody's attention.   
  
In the words  
Of a broken heart  
It's just emotions  
Taking me over  
Tied up in sorrow,  
Lost in my soul  
But if you don't come back  
Come home to me, darling...  
  
"Well...It's more like a confession I have to make" Marron continued.  
  
She looked at Trunks  
  
"Trunks...um...I sorry to drop this on you know but I'm in love with you. I have always loved you and I thought you felt the same way about me too...well this was until you told me you were engaged. I know now that I can never have you...but this is something that you just had to know."  
  
Marron sat down and bowed her head. A single tear tricked down her soft cheek. Every body was silent.  
  
"Uh...Marron I..." Trunks started. He could not find the right words to say. Trunks felt a little guilty after hearing Marron confession. He had to admit that he did lead her on. But wasn't that what they always did, he thought all the flirting was just a thing they did. He always saw her as a friend.  
  
"Um...I'm sorry" Marron said as she got up and ran out the door. She didn't want to cry in front of him.  
  
Trunks started to get up and follow her but Goten stopped him.  
  
"I'll go" Goten said  
  
Don't you know that  
There'll be nobody  
Left in this world  
To hold me tight  
Don't you know nobody  
Left in this world  
To kiss goodnight  
  
Marron let it all out. She kicked and screamed. Cried and yelled. She was almost home when...  
  
"Hey Marron, wait up"  
  
She turned around to see Goten running up to her. She did her best to dry her tears away.  
  
"Hey Goten"  
  
"Hey Marron, are you okay?"  
  
"No! How could he do this to me!"  
  
"It's okay Marron, I know how you feel"  
  
"How could you possibly know what I'm feeling"  
  
"Cause Paris did the same thing to me"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Goten"  
  
"It's ok"  
  
"But it's so hard...I can barely take it"  
  
Goten pulled her into a tender embrace.  
  
"Marron listen, all your feeling is a bittersweet emotion. Emotions eventually go away. They Might not go away today, or tomorrow or even next week, but trust me, you'll get over it. I did, and I know you can too."  
  
And where are you now,  
Now that I need you?  
Tears on my pillow  
Wherever you go  
I'll cry me a river  
That leads to your ocean  
You never see me fall apart  
  
"Thank you, Goten"  
  
"No problem"  
  
Goten walked Marron up to her apartment door. Marron unlocked the lock and let her self in.  
  
"Thanks again Goten..."  
  
Goten leaned forward and kissed Marron on the cheek  
  
"Goodnight Marron-Chan"  
  
Marron closed the door and looked out the window to see Goten walking down the sidewalk. She put her hand up to where he had kissed her.  
  
"Goodnight" Marron whispered as she closed the curtain.  
  
In the words of  
A broken heart  
It's just emotions  
That's taken me over  
I'm tied up in sorrow,  
Lost in my soul  
But if you don't come back  
Come home to me, darling  
Nobody left in this world  
To hold me tight  
Nobody left in this world  
To kiss goodnight  
Goodnight  
Goodnight  
  
  
Authors notes: Well that's it...my first song fic. I hope all you people liked it! Please, Read and Review.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
